Forgive and Forget
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: When trust is gone your hope is gone; when your hope is gone you give up. But Kirby Reed and Charlie Walker never give up. What happens when one friend turns on the other and the other knows a deadly secret? Will they fall apart or learn to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is what I think should have happened: Sydney is killed by Jill, who in the process of framing someone else for the murders, goes too far and kills herself. Charlie somehow managed to survive and so does Kirby. Kirby is therefore the only one who knows Charlie was the killer, but she loves him and does not know what to do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Tatum Riley and Charlie Walker would have lived...and Sydney probably would be dead.

This is kind of short so I'm sorry, but if you like it or interested in seeing where the story could go, please leave me a review. Two reviews and I give you Charlie's POV! :D Please enjoy.

P.S I wanted to start from where Charlie is locked outside, that would've made it longer, but I wanted it short and sweet for the first couple of chapters. I also cut out cuss words.

~s13foreverfan101

* * *

><p>The voice on the other end of the phone was hushed, and the only sound I could here was my heartbeat and Charlie's whimpers as he struggled to get up from the chair he was bound to.<br>I opened the door and peered out, it was now or never. "I won," I stated, running out to Charlie, his hair matted to his face from sweat and blood. "I won!"  
>As I began to remove the tape that bound Charlie to the patio chair, I realized I had never told him that I loved him.<br>"It's okay Charlie, I won!"  
>I saw Charlie nervously glance behind his shoulder at the rustling bush, and my hands began to tremble. "Almost there," I said to assure myself, rather than assuring him.<br>I stood Charlie up. He looked at me and a strange glint flickered in his eyes.  
>"Kirby," he said breathlessly. I noticed now he was clutching a kitchen knife. "This is making a move." with that, he plunged the knife into my stomach. I was baffled.<br>I whimpered, clutching him so I wouldn't hit the stone cold pavement.  
>"I know it doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies," he said soothingly. He drew out the knife and looked down at me. "Four years of classes together and you notice me now?" His voice cracked. "You're so stupid." He plunged the knife in one more time before pulling it out forcefully and letting me drop.<br>He pulled at his hair nervously before leaving me bleeding on the pavement.

"Ch-Charlie," I called. "W-why? Charlie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's pov**

"The heart! That's not how we rehearsed it," I croaked after Jill pushed the knife into my chest. She pulled it out forcefully then plunged it into my stomach, a look of triumph on her face. I slid to the floor; the pain was unbearable. Blood dripped from my mouth as I squirmed on the ground, groaning. Was this how Kirby had felt?

The pain seemed to worsen with every breath I took in, Sydney and Jill's voices seeming farther and farther away until I could not hear them anymore. I thought I was going to die until, half conscious, I heard a siren growing louder as the vehicle it belonged to neared the house.  
>"K-Kirby," I stutter. I can barely breath without feeling the sharp hiss of pain running through my body. "I-I'm s-sorry."<br>The vehicle pulls up to the house and the room is lit from headlights illuminating from outside. I look around to see Sydney lying on the floor; Jill sprawled out next to her. _Were they dead?_ I thought.

The last thing I hear before I pass out is the front door being kicked open.  
>I wake up to the soft hum of a heart monitor. <em>I'm in a hospital room,<em> I thought. I had always dreaded hospitals; the walls are all white, and nobody ever smiles. My mother died in a hospital after a horrible car crash, I had been eight at the time. I seemed to take it better than my father; he took his anger and pain out on me for the fallowing few years after my mother's death.

As I lay in bed, I am struck with a horrible realization that I might be placed in prison if anyone knew I had been one of the killers. A blank hospital room sounded like Heaven compared to what prison might be like.  
>Was Kirby dead? If not would she tell? I sigh and feel pain course through my body once more. Would it ever slip? If so would anyone believe they were 'just rumors'? At the time I didn't think so, I thought everything would go down hill. I started to wish Jill had actually killed me.<br>_I had better push the memories away and believe my own lies, _I think. Soon everybody will wonder who the actual killer was, even I would.


End file.
